jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Różnorodność ubarwienia smoków
Każdy smok jest inny. Różnią się osobowością, cechami charakteru, a także ubarwieniem - każdy smok ma bowiem inny kolor łusek na ciele. Poniżej znajduje się lista smoczych gatunków z serii filmów Jak wytresować smoka, u których można zaobserwować różnice kolorystyczne między przedstawicielami danego rodzaju. Spis gatunków według klas Ognista= Jedyną znaną Czerwoną Śmiercią w filmie jest nieznany z imienia przedstawiciel tego gatunku. Był koloru szarego, z jaśniejszym podbrzuszem, i miał liczne czerwone elementy na całym ciele. Red Death.png Gatunek pojawia się po raz pierwszy w How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular, potem także w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Występuje w następujących wariantach ubarwienia: *zielono-czerwony z żółtymi elementami, *beżowo-żółty z niebieskimi elementami, *kremowo-pomarańczowe, *beżowe z różowymi, zielonymi i niebieskimi elementami, *różowe z niebieskimi i żółtymi elementami. Egg-Biter.png Egg Biter - FB.png Chompers - FB.png Nipper - FB.png Egg Blossom - NBG.png Gekonopodobny smok, swój debiut mający w grze School of Dragons, ''nie pojawiając się tym samym nigdzie indziej. Występuje w kolorach: *żółto-niebieski z czarnymi elementami. Flame Whipper adult.png Koszmar Ponocnik jest jednym z najczęściej pojawiających się smoków, zarówno w filmie jak i w serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków. W związku z tym smoki z tego gatunku można zaobserwować w wielu różnych kolorach. Najczęściej pojawia się w kolorze pomarańczowo-czerwonym (Hakokieł), ale zaobserwować można również Ponocniki o następujących motywach kolorystycznych: *czarno-czerwony, *brązowo-pomarańczowy, *jasnoczerwono-zielony, *fioletowo-żółty, *jasnoniebieski, *pomarańczowo-różowy, *jasnozielony, *czerwono-niebieski, *żółto-niebieski, *pomarańczowo-szmaragdowy, *karminowy. Hakokieł2.png|pomarańczowo-brązowy h.jpg|bladozielono-różowy jws 9.png Jws194.png|fioletowo-żółty jws236.png|zielono-żółty Dragon afraid of eel.jpg|błękitno-różowy Ponocnik 2.png|niebiesko-żółty z różowym Ponocnik.png|limonkowy Koszmar.png|morsko-różowy koszmar ponocnik niebiesko czerwony.png|turkusowo-czerwony 111.png|granatowo-żółty monstrous nightmare card.png|morsko-pomarańczowy Ciemno karminowy Ponocnik.PNG|karminowy RTTETitanMonstrous6.PNG|burgundowo-czerwony Koślawy Mruk pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Jego barwa zmienia się, podobnie jak w przypadku kameleona. Zaobserwowane kolory skóry to żółć, fiolet i zieleń oraz dwa te kolory ze sobą zmieszane. Hobblegrunt F2.png Średniej wielkości smoki, które żyją w ścisłej symbiozie z większymi od siebie smokami, Skrzydłocieniami. Pojawiają się w barwach: *turkusowo-niebieski *zielony Small Shadow 37.png Baited_Breath_-_NBG.png Moldruffle2.jpg Moldruffle - FB.png Nocny Koszmar to smok pojawiający się w trzecim sezonie Jeźdźców Smoków. Występuje w kolorach *czarny, *jasny i ciemny szary, *biały (alfa oraz odmiana albinoska), *czerwony (podgatunek) Przechwytywanie w trybie pełnoekranowym 2015-06-25 224425.jpg Night Terror Gallery 11 wm.png Night terror stado.jpg Night Terrors NF.png Fire Terror 4.png Ognioglista jest czerwonego koloru. Jednak potrafi rozgrzać swoje ciało, przez co świeci ono na żółtopomarańczowy kolor. Królowa Ognioglist również świeci na żółtopomarańczowy kolor, gdy nie świeci zaś jest brązowa. Ognioglizda.png Ognioglista.png Królowa_F2.png To gatunek smoka klasy ognistej, który pojawia się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata oraz w School of Dragons. Jak dotąd zaobserwować go można w kolorach: *pomarańczowy z czerwonymi elementami, *zielony, *żółty, *czerwony. Singetail Gallery 3.jpg Singetail Gallery 1 wm.jpg PK3.png Singi2.png Deathlout.png Wielki gatunek smoka, pojawiającego się w Jeźdźcach smoków: Na końcu świata, żyjący w symbiozie z Małymi Cieniami. Poznane umaszczenia tego gatunku to: *zielono-szary Shadow1.png Shadow5.png Shadow3.png Straszliwiec Straszliwy bardzo często pojawia się na Berk i zauważyć go można w wielu kolorach. Do najczęściej spotykanych zalicza się Straszliwce w kolorach: *zielony, *czerwony, *pomarańczowy, *żółty, *niebieski, *fioletowy. Straszliwiec 2.png Pomarańczowy Straszliwiec.png 4 Straszliwce.png Straszliwce jeźdźców.png Tajfumerang zadebiutował w odcinku Okrutna parka i do tej pory pojawił się w pięciu różnych kolorach, z których jedna występuje jedynie w grze: *czerwony z białymi elementami *żółty z białymi elementami *pomarańczowy z białymi elementami, z odrobiną zieleni *niebieski (turkusowy) z białymi elementami *fioletowy z różowymi elementami Tajfumerang (1).JPG Tajfumerang 3.gif Tajfumerang 2.gif Skyfire - FB.png |-|Kamienna= Kamiennoskóry Eruptodon pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 2), jak i również w grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ''oraz ''School of Dragons. Znane umaszczenia tego gatunku to: *szaro-beżowy Erup2.png Grapple Grounder to smok pojawiający się w grze How to Train Your Dragon. Jest koloru czerwonego, złotego, zielonego, niebieskiego i czarnego. GrappleGrounder_Side.png Groncicle to gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ''oraz ''School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *jasnoniebieski, *fioletowy. Groncicle.png Frozen groncicle.png My Groncicle SoD.png Podobnie jak Ponocnik, Gronkiel jest jednym z najczęściej pojawiających się smoków, zarówno w filmie jak i w serialu. W związku z tym smoki z tego gatunku występują w wielu różnych kolorach. Najczęściej pojawia się w kolorze brązowym (Sztukamięs), ale zaobserwować można również Gronkiele w różnych odcieniach następujących kolorów: *zielony, *fioletowy, *żółto-niebieski, *brązowy, *czerwony, *różowy, *żółto-pomarańczowy. ZIEEEEEEW.jpeg 640px-Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1445.jpg Gift17.jpg Gift7.jpg jws188.png Jws154.png Gronkiele 2.jpg Jws1003.png Gronkiele.jpg Exiled_Gronckle_AfD.png Księżycowa wyspa2.jpg Myjnia.jpg Gronkielek-wspóczucie.png Ogniołyk to kolejny smok wprowadzony w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, przypominający Gronkiela. Dotychczas znany jest jedynie w barwie brązowej. Niektóre z dzikich Ogniołyków są koloru zielonego, z brązowymi skrzydłami. Hotburple_F2.png Do tej pory pojawił się tylko jeden Krzykozgon. Prawdopodobnie jak Szeptozgon, ma on jedną, ściśle określoną barwę - jest cały biały, a ogon zakończony jest czerwonym kolorem. Posiada też czerwone oczy. Krzykozgon F2.png Ten olbrzymi smok z klasy kamiennej ma całą skórę pokrytą twardymi wypustkami i kolcami w różnych kolorach: *jasny i ciemny brązowy, *fioletowo-różowy (spowodowany przez kryształy ametystu). Quaken Gallery 4.jpg Quaken Gallery 1 wm.png Spikeback.png Ostrykieł to kolejny smok wprowadzony w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Występuje w kolorach: *jasnoniebieski z czerwonymi plamami, *turkusowy z jasnopomarańczowymi plamami (w grze Rise of Berk). Snafflefang 1.png OstrykiełRoB.png Lump.JWS2.png Szeptozgon pojawił się wielokrotnie w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Wydaje się mieć jedną, ściśle określoną barwę - szarozieloną z czerwonymi elementami lub zieloną, jak w School of Dragons. Szeptozgon.png Bork.jpeg Tuffnut Deathbeztla.png EgzotycznySzeptozgonBezTła.png Shovelhelm to smok pojawiający się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, nieodgrywający tam jednakże znaczącej roli. Występuje w kolorach: *niebiesko-brązowy, *zielono-brązowy, *czerwono-fioletowy, *niebiesko-biały Shovelhelm - NBG.png Nieznany smok 11.png Guslout.png Smok-strażnik, debiutujący w piątym sezonie Jeźdźców smoków: Na końcu świata w odcinku A Matter of Perspective. Zdaje się posiadać mało opcji kolorystycznych, a poznane to: *szarawa z zielonymi elemententami. Sentinel 71.png Thunderpede to gatunek smoka, pojawiający się wyłącznie z grze Rise of Berk. Występuje w kolorach: *czerwono-biało-niebieski, *piaskowy, *brązowy. GrzmotopedPNG.png EgzotycznyThunderpedeBezTła.png Thunderpedetajtan.png |-|Tropicieli= Gruchotnik to kolejny smok wprowadzony w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Dotychczas znany jest jedynie w barwie zielono-czerwonej, opalizującej. Niektóre z dzikich Gruchotników są koloru niebieskiego, z domieszką czerwieni. Rumblehorn_art.png RumbelRoB.png Snifflehunch to następny gatunek wprowadzony w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, nieodgrywający tam znaczącej roli. Pojawił się jak dotąd w umaszczeniach: *niebiesko-zielony z czerwonymi elementami, *zielono-pomarańczowy, *fioletowy. Snifflehunch.png Pestbud - NBG.png Sneezlehunch - FB.png Podobnie jak Ponocnik i Gronkiel, Śmiertnik Zębacz jest jednym z najczęściej pojawiających się smoków, zarówno w filmie jak i w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. W związku z tym również i smoki z tego gatunku można zaobserwować w wielu różnych kolorach. Najczęściej pojawia się w kolorze niebiesko-żółtym (Wichura), ale zaobserwować można również Śmiertniki w różnych odcieniach następujących kolorów: *niebieski, *niebieski z czerwonymi elementami *morsko-zielony ( turkusowy) *zielony z czerwonymi elementami, *pomarańczowy/żółtawy, *fioletowy z żółtymi elementami *seledynowy z czerwonymi nogami, *seledynowy z pomarańczową głową. Młode Zębacze.png 640px-Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1445.jpg Ep101.tresujemy.jpg Deadly.JPG Zębacz.JPG ŚMI.png Jws 9.png Deadly nadder card.png Thunderclaw to jeden z wielu smoków wprowadzonych w drugiej części filmu. Występuje w kolorach: *niebiesko-zielony z czerwonymi elementami, *bordowo-czerwony, *czarny z niebieskimi elementami, *brązowo-kremowy. Nieznany smok 3 2.png Nieznany smok 3 1.png Płetowgrzbiet 01.png Newdragonl.png Windgnasher to jeden z gatunków pojawiających się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Występuje w kolorach: *zielony, *żółty. Valka na smoku JWS2.gif Nieznany smok HTTYD2 1 - 1.jpg Y9FL6z2.jpg |-|Ostra= Czteroskrzydły, majestatyczny smok klasy ostrej, gdzie jedynym znanym przedstawicielem gatunku jest Chmuroskok, smok Valki. Kanoniczna została poznana tylko jedna barwa (jasnobrązowa), lecz w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk smok ma nieco większy wachlarz kolorów: *fioletowo-niebieska *niebiesko-morska z czarnymi elementami *zielono-żółta *biało-czerwona z niebieskimi i żółtymi elementami Stormcutter.png StromRoB.png Reignstorm - NBG.png StormRoB2.png StormRoB.png Drzewokos pojawia się bardzo rzadko. Do tej pory można było zaobserwować go w kolorze brązowym, względnie pomarańczowym. Drzewokos_F2.png Drzewokos6.JPG Hackatoo to gatunek smoka, pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Występuje w kolorach: *brązowy w pomarańczowe paski, *zielono-niebieski z domieszką purpurowego, *zielony z różowymi, fioletowymi, brązowymi i czerwonymi elementami. 290px-Hackatoo-RoB.png Hackatoo Titan-RoB.png EgzotycznyHackatooBezTła.png Kroplorwij to smok wprowadzony w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 . Występuje w kolorach: *niebieski z fioletowymi elementami, *kremowo-brązowy. 448px-Possibly-cloudcutter.jpeg Raincutter.png Shivertooth to gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grach Rise of Berk ''oraz ''School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *szaro-błękitny, *niebiesko-fioletowy, *zielono-niebieski z czerwonymi elementami. Shivertooth Titan - FB.png Shivertooth - FB.png EgzotycznyShivertoothBezTła.png Smętny Zgrzytacz to średniej wielkości pojawiający się w przedostatnim sezonie serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Na chwilę obecną poznano osobniki występujące jedynie w bladofioletowym odcieniu, z niebieskimi bądź czerwonymi (w przypadku lidera grupy) elementami. Grim Gnasher.jpg GrimGnasher gallery 1 wm.jpg Szponiak to kolejny smok wprowadzony w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Występuje w następujących kolorach: *niebieski z pomarańczowymi elementami, *fioletowy z niebieskimi elementami, *zielono-żółtawy z brązowymi oraz niebieskimi elementami, *zielono-żółty, *brązowy z niebieskimi elementami. Hideous-nadder.jpeg Newdragonll.png Szybki Szpic pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Wielki lód. Jest jasnozielony, z zielonym grzebieniem na głowie. Przywódcę stada wyróżnia czerwony grzebień i tego samego koloru liczne paski na ciele. Inne wersje kolorystyczne smoka to: *błękitno-biały *zielono-pomarańczowy *pomarańczowo-czerwony *fioletowo-niebieski Dis_06.jpg Icebreaker - FB.png Seedling Speed Stinger - FB.png Exotic Speed Stinger - FB.png Speed Stinger Titan - FB.png Thornridge to jeden z gatunków pojawiających się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Występuje w kolorach: *pomarańczowo-zielony z wieloma pomarańczowymi elementami, końcówki kolców i rogów są czerwone. Nieznany smok HTTYD2 2 - 1.jpg Thornshade.png Windstriker to jeden z gatunków pojawiających się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Występuje w kolorach: *szaro-niebieski z czerwonymi krawędziami na skrzydłach, *szaro-niebieski z żółtymi krawędziami na skrzydłach, *fioletowy z niebieskimi elementami. Nieznany smok 21.png Windstriker Titan - FB.png Windstriker - FB.png Zbiczatrzasł to gatunek smoka, który pojawia się w trzecim sezonie ''Jeźdźców smoków''. Każdy osobnik ma metaliczną połyskującą barwę. Występuje w kolorach: *srebrny, *złotawy. Razorwhip.png Złoty_zbiczatrzasł.png |-|Wodna= Gromogrzmot zadebiutował w odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka i do tej pory pojawił się w czterech różnych kolorach: *niebieski, *fioletowy, *zielony (miętowy), * granatowy. Thornado.png Volitthunderdrum.png Bim Bam Bom.png Mudraker to gatunek smoka, po raz pierwszy i jedyny pojawiający się w grze School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *zielony z żółtymi i brązowymi elementami. Mudraker-SoD.jpg Oszołomostrach to jeden z głównych smoczych bohaterów w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Smok ma biały kolor, z licznymi czerwonymi fragmentami. Zaobserwowano również Oszołomostracha w odcieniach szarych, także z czerwonymi elementami. Oszołomostrach_Valki.png Oszołomostrach_Drago.png Raziprąd pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 jako niebieski smok z czerwonymi zakończeniami skrzydeł. Jednak pierwsze zdjęcie z Raziprądem, wydane przed premierą filmu, przedstawia go w kolorze fioletowym. Prawdopodobnie smok świeci na ten kolor w głębinach oceanu. Oceanzap.jpg Seashocker_F2.png Ripwrecker to gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Jest przedstawicielem wodnej klasy. Pierwszy raz został wprowadzony w amerykańskim komiksie Riders of Berk comic book, Volume 2: Dangers of the Deep. Występuje w kolorach: *ciemnoniebieski, *turkusowy, *szary z zielonymi elementami. Egzsubmaripper.png Submaripper-tytan.png Submaripper.png Sand Wraith to gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons:Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *brązowy, *ciemnoróżowy z czerwono-żółtymi skrzydłami. Sand Wraith.png Sand Wraith Titan.png Shockjaw to gatunek smoka, pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ''oraz ''School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *zielono-błękitny, *zielony z żółtymi, pomarańczowymi i brązowymi elementami, *fioletowo-różowy z czerwonymi i morsko-zielonymi elementami. Shockjaw.png EgzotycznyShockjawBezTła.png 200px-Shockjaw Titan.png Sliquifier to gatunek smoka pojawiający w grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ''oraz ''School of Dragons ''Występuje w kolorach: *morsko-turkusowy z fioletowymi skrzydłami i płetwami, *żółty z niebiesko-zielonymi skrzydłami i płetwami. Sliquifier Titan - NBG.png Sliquifier - NBG.png Tide Glider to rzadki gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grze ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ''i w ''School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *turkusowy, *niebiesko-fioletowy z domieszką żółci, *różowy z pomarańczowymi elementami. RoB-tideglider.png EgzotycznyTideGliderBezTła.png Tide Glider Titan.png Wrzeniec pojawia się w kolorze czerwonym, żółtym, zielonym i innej, podobnej barwie - turkusowej i jasnoniebieskiej. Kiedy zbyt długo przebywa bez wody, jego skóra wysycha i przybiera szary odcień. Wrzeniec2.gif Dragons_bod_scauldron_background_sketch-1-.png Wrzeniek_i_Szpadka.png Czerwony_Wrzeniec.png RttE Czerwony Wrzeniec 2.jpg Żółty Wrzeniec ShockAndAwe.png |-|Tajemnicza= Ogromny i masywny gatunek smoka z klasy tajemniczej, występujący w trzecim sezonie'' Jeźdźców smoków, w odcinku ''Ostatni smok na świecie. ''Występuje on w kolorach: *kremowy z elementami płowego i jasnego brązu. Buffalord 1.png Buffalord Gallery 1 wm.jpg Dramillion jest średniej wielkości smokiem, pojawia się w ostatnim sezonie serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Smok może występować w rozmaitych, jaskrawych kolorach, między innymi: *granatowo-niebieskim, z czerwonymi elementami na grzbiecie i ogonie, *czerwono-niebieskim, *żółto-fioletowym. Dramillion 1.jpg Dramillion 8.png Dramillion 5.jpg Gnatochrup to specyficzny rodzaj smoka. Jego ciało jest brudnozielone, a na nie "zakłada" różnego rodzaju szarobiałe kości, przez co każdy Gnatochrup wygląda inaczej. k01.png k02.png k03.png Bone 2.JPG Smok ten pojawia się w trzecim sezonie Jeźdźców smoków. Występuje w kolorach: * czarny z elementami żółci. Jaskiniowyrabus.png Caverncrasher hero P2.jpg Marazmor to specyficzny rodzaj smoka. Jego ciało ciągle świeci niebieskim kolorem przez żywienie się świecącymi algami. Zadebiutował w odcinku Zemsta. Nie wiadomo, czy świeci w innych barwach. Flightmare18.png Hofferson's Bane-RoB.png Sidlarz jest jednym z rzadziej występujących smoków. Jest koloru zielonego z czerwonym ogonem. Sidlarz_art_1.png Sp_7.JPG Slithersong to gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk i School of Dragons ''. Występuje w kolorach: *niebieski z brązowymi elementami. Sli.PNG Sweet Death to gatunek rzadkiego smoka, pojawiającego się w grze ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, oraz School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *piaskowy, *brązowy z zielonymi elementami, *brązowy, *pomarańczowo-czerwony. RoB-sweetdeath.png Battle Sweet Death - FB.png EgzotycznySweetDeathBezTła.png Sweet Death Titan.png Ten ziejący bursztynem smok ma jednego znanego osobnika. Występuje on w wielu kolorach *żółto-pomarańczowa z elementami czerwonymi, niebieskimi i fioletowymi. Deathsong front view.png Deathsong i jeźdźcy RTTE.png Deathsong rtte.png Zaduśny Zdech pojawia się bardzo rzadko. Do tej pory można było zaobserwować go w kolorze szarobiałym, nieco fioletowym. Co ciekawe, art przedstawia go jako granatowego smoka. Dymodech2.png Smokegest1.jpg Dragons_bod_smotheringsmokebreath_gallery_image_03.png Gatunek smoka, który za łuski wybiera sobie metalowe bronie, które spawa później ze sobą swoim gorącym ogniem. Pojawia się w'' School of Dragons'' oraz'' Rise of Berk'' w kolorach: *bladozielony, *jaskrawozielony, *fioletowy. Dragons arm adult.png Armor-wing.png Dragons arm titan.png Zębiróg Zamkogłowy również należy do częściej pojawiających się gatunków smoków, zarówno w filmie jak i w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. W związku z tym również i smoki z tego gatunku można zaobserwować w wielu różnych kolorach. Najczęściej pojawia się w kolorze jasnozielonym z czerwonymi elementami (Jot i Wym), ale zaobserwować można również Zębirogi w następujących kolorach: *zielony (różne odcienie), *brązowy, *żółty, *pomarańczowy, *niebieski, *fioletowy, *różowy, *morski, *złoty. Jws 9.png Bb 8.JPG Blue.png 640px-Gobber gall 3.jpg Złoty_Zębiróg.png Zmiennoskrzydły to specyficzny rodzaj smoka. Potrafi zmieniać barwę tak, aby wtopić się w otoczenie. W naturalnym środowisku jest jaskrawopomarańczowy, ciemnoczerwony lub zielony. Stado_Zmiennoskrzydłych.png Changewind_gallery_3.jpg Bork_t_bold_6.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-03-09-03h38m31s237.png |-|Uderzeniowa= Gatunek spokrewniony z Nocną Furią, w rzeczywistości stanowiący mieszankę wielu różnych gatunków. Jak dotąd poznano jedynie osobniki o białej barwie. Całe ciało smoka delikatnie połyskuje, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby było pokryte brokatem; oprócz tego na skrzydłach znajdują się finezyjne wzory o różowawym zabarwieniu, wyraźnie widoczne dopiero wówczas, gdy na skrzydła padnie światło lub gdy prześwituje ono przez skrzydła podczas lotu. Gatunek pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3. Light_Fury.png Light fury.png Mroziczort to gatunek smoka występujący w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Występuje wyłącznie w kolorze białym. SW1.PNG Snow Wraith hero.jpg Jedyną znaną Nocną Furią jest Szczerbatek. Jego skóra ma czarny kolor (w innym świetle granatowy). Smok ma tylko i wyłącznie barwę czarną, ponieważ (jak również sama nazwa wskazuje) swój kolor wykorzystuje do nocnego kamuflażu. Random2.png Toothless_transparent_big.png Smok klasy uderzeniowej pojawiający się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, jak i również w DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Mogą pojawić się w następujących kolorach: *jasnożółty z czarno-fioletowym kolorem. Triplestryke hero P2.jpg Wandersmok jest jednym z rzadziej występujących smoków. W serialu jest koloru ciemnoszarego, o fioletowawym odcieniu. W grze Rise of Berk posiada więcej odmian kolorystycznych: *zielonkawo-czerwony *pomarańczowo-żółty *niebiesko-biały *różowo-zielony Wandersmok_F2.png Brute Skrill - FB.png Hunterbolt.png Icebane.png Lavender Skrill.png Woolly Howl to gatunek smoka pojawiający się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk i School of Dragons. Występuje w kolorach: *brązowy, *biało-niebieski. Wooly Howl titan.png Wooly Howl.png en:Color Varieties Kategoria:Pojęcia